Inside an Imagination
by Ellie Jolie
Summary: Ava is a writer. Talented, bizzare and slightly crazy.This story will take you inside of the mastermind that creates a story to chill your meaty bones, excite the unexcitable and leave your imagination wondering if there is someone really standing behind
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Ava is a writer. Talented, bizzare and slightly crazy. But what good writer isn't?  
This story will take you inside of the mastermind that creates a story to chill your  
meaty-bones, excite the unexcitable and leave your imagination wondering if there is  
someone really standing behind you...

1.

I sighed as I looked at the blinking clock by the computer. 1:42, 1:42, 1:43. It blinked angrily at me. The red LED light nipped at my tired eyes. I couldn't stop writing, though. The words wouldn't let me.  
"She rounded the corner...". No, not good. Delete.  
"She slowly crept towards the corner." Nothing was working. This story was supposed to be scary. A triller. The reader was supposed to hang from every word. Eagerly turn every page. And that wasn't working. I am bored writing it. How would people be excited READING it?  
"Well, let's call it quits. For tonight" I said aloud, just to hear a voice. The basement where I was sitting was what gave me ideas for the story. Not exactly the best place to be alone late at night.  
I felt the wall like a blind person, inching my way forwards.  
_I'm creeping my way towards the corner. Hell, even when I think it, it doesn't __sound scary. Something is pulling her towards the corner. She didn't want to look, but at __the same time she couldn't walk the other way. She didn't know what would follow her.  
_That's it. Scary.  
With that thought in mind, I ran back to the computer. Just another hour.  
_Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.  
_"It will be worth it if this book goes big."  
_Go to bed.  
_"I'm on a roll."  
I was normally one to talk to my thoughts. I was a writer. A creative spirit. I had a gift, as my friends would say. I had a imagination that created worlds.  
And this world that I was creating, well. This was a good one. A psyco-murderer's ghost. Death in an asylum. Haunting of a teenage girl.  
My mom would say I get the ideas from watching too many scary movies. And I do watch a lot of scary movies. My friends and I, well, lets just say Friday nights are the nights to be excited for. To rent the newest or the oldest or the one to always make you jump. Naturally, my friends were all excited about my latest embarking. And they all wanted to be included.  
Nina, she was to be the main character. She was the leader. She was the drama queen. She was the one that would eventually be killed. Isn't that how it always is? You are rooting for the main person, but in the back of your mind, you always know they are a bitch.  
Carmeen. Well, let's just say she didn't last long. She was the coward, the one that stayed back. The one that got killed first.  
Kelsei, heroic. The heroine. No, not the drug. She would live. Well, unless this was going to be the kind of story where everyone dies. I haven't decided yet.  
Kyle. Smarts. Brains. Ideas. Goals. Plan maker. Just some of the words to describe her. She was deffinatly going to be a lot of help for the plot.  
And me, Ava. I was the one that-  
**hulah00psz: **still up?  
An instant message popped up on the computer.  
**scaryspice4352:** Kel, you scared me.  
**hulah00psz**: lost in that mind of urs again? dangerous place.  
**scaryspice4352**: I'm workin on the story.  
**hulah00psz**: have i died yet?  
**scaryspice4352**: As if. So now I should ask you. Why are you still up?  
**hulah00psz**: couldnt sleep. thinkin about the lovely josh harding.  
Ahh, Josh Harding. The one main boy obsession of my group of friends. Some of us are, well, a little more obsessed then others.  
**scaryspice4352**: Nice. Well, I gotta go.  
**hulah00psz**: righty-o! tell me bout the story 2morrow.  
Okay, so I didn't really have to go. Kelsei was a distraction. And I didn't need that from my already hard work.  
Creeeak.  
Footsteps on the floor above me. Shit. My parents hated me being up late. Bedtime was at 9. My parents. Strict, yes. Insane, yes. Incapable of punishment for breaking bedtime, no way.  
I lept from the chair, turned off the computer monitor, and gracefully pranced to my room and jumped under the inviting covers. I've gotten the dance down to perfection.  
I'd wait. Wait until the footsteps were no more.  
2:32, 2:32, 2:32, 2:33...

I woke to pounding on the window. It was still dark. My room was dark. Outside was dark. The black mask of the killer outside my window was dark.  
_Wait.  
_I screamed.  
I leaped, just in time to feel glass shattering down on my back. Just in time to be grabbed by my long brown hair. Just in time to see his face.  
"You are BEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!"

_Huh?  
_I swear, these dreams are getting even more into the story. Giving me great ideas.  
I loved it.  
I rolled out of my sweaty bed.  
_Four hours of sleep. Not bad.  
_Thanks footsteps.  
School. Bad.  
I didn't want to face my friends. I hadn't seen them since Friday. They think I've been involved in the story. And I have. They want to know what's happening. Well, I've told the readers their names, and a little about them.  
I'm so far behind. The readers wouldn't even know there is a killer.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"I want flowy long blond hair. Lindsay Lohan curls. I want a handsome boyfriend that I will heroicly save." Nina described her fantasy for my story.

"I want her head chopped off with an axe". Carmeen joked.

"I want you all to just shut up!" I snapped. They gave eachother looks. The "not again" looks. I have gotten them too many times.

"She was up late last night" Kelsei confinded.

"So how far are you, exactly?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh, it's coming along great. Just peachy." I half-heartedly replied. The voice sounding distant. Not my own. I hated lying.

"When are we going to get to read it?" God, Nina doesn't give up!

"Soon"

"You should post it on some blog. Chapter by chapter. Keep us waiting and reading." Kyle suggested. Typical Kyle. Computer nerd squared.

"I don't know how"

"Don't worry, I'll set it all up for you after school." Looks like I have after school company.

"So what is wrong?" Kelsei asked.

"Maybe she's riding the crimison flow" Carmeen stated.

"I'm not on my period! If you must know, I'm on page 2!"

"Of what?" Poor Nina. She always was slow.

"My daggon story!"

Silence.

"Well, we don't mind. Just get to killing people soon!" Carmeen said. They all laughed.

"Oh don't worry." I gave an evil sneer, "I know just who's going to be first."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"So, just click 'post new entry', copy and paste, 'submit' and we will all be able to jump inside the crazy imagination on Ava Owens." Kyle gave me the lovley synopsis.

"Great. Thanks. Sorry. Yeah. All that."

"Your welcome. Don't worry about it. Yes. And I get it." Kyle replied. God, sometimes this girl really gets me. "But, I better be going. You have a lot to type." And sometimes she doesn't.

But she did leave. And I did type. Boy, did I type.

The background of the killer. Murdered in the insane asylum. Some crazy doctors tests deformed him. Always wears a "scream" mask to hide his face. Kills beautiful people, because he is jealous.

_God, where do I get these ideas? I am a freak._

But think of the money. Imaginations like this can make millions.

_Freaks make millions._

I had the girls. The victims. All beautiful.

I was ready to plot a killing.

_The fluffy down comforter hugged Carmeen's hispanic curves as she snoozed. Her lace eye cover covering her eyes, her delicate nose breathed in the light air on the warm night that was May 10th._

Perfect, I am even using tonights date. I hope that scares the girls.

_Unfortunatly, she wasn't to be seen for long._

_"I've been watching you."_

_She awoke to that voice. She thought she was still dreaming._

_"I've been following you."_

_She looked around. It was dark. She was too much of a ditz to remember her eye __mask was still on._

_The shatter of glass reminded her._

_15 minutes later the fluffy down comforter was now hugging the many pieces of Carmeen Coztellez. Fortunatly, none of them could tell about the brutal experience she had faced._

I didn't know what else to type. Should I tell how she was killed? Should I not? Do I even know? Will my dreams tell me?

I decided to just post this. It would be a conversation around the lunch table.

Copy.

Paste.

Submit.

I would be making bedtime tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Now this is what I call a story!" Kyle exclaimed when she saw me walking towards the calfateria doors. She held a print out copy in her hands.

That can't get around school. I don't want everyone thinking I am a freak. That I have no life. That all I do is write. That I don't think my friends are really my friends. My thoughts went haywire. So did my body. I grabbed the story from her, ripped it up into tiny shreds and tossed it in the trash.

"What was that?"

"Why are you such an IDIOT!"

"Hey guys. Have you seen Carmeen?" Nina asked. She always came in at the perfect time. Didn't she?

"No, I haven't."

"I bet she died." The voice sent shivers up my spine. Josh Harding.

"What?" I asked. Weak in the knees, and in the voice.

"Great story, keep writing." He slowly walked away. Gosh, he has a nice ass.

Silence for a few seconds. Letting the "Josh-wave" wash over us. Cleanse our bodies. Then reality hit.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE KNOW ABOUT MY STORY!" I screamed at Kyle.

"You posted it in a blog. Anyone can read it. Hello, welcome to the 21st century. The internet. Technology".

"Wait, you all got to see the story?" Nina asked. She should really keep her slow self out of things sometimes. I ignored her.

"Shit, Kyle. Shit, shit, shit. He must think I am a complete loser squared!"

"He probably thinks it's cool. Guys love gore."

"When am IIIIIIII going to get to read the story?" Nina butted in.

"Go look it up. It's probably top on 'Google' now. Everyone is reading it. I'm going to be scorned from society."

"The society voted, they said you can stay." Kelsei joked. I wasn't in the mood.

"So really, where is Carmeen?" Nina asked.

"I bet she read the story last night, and is trying to make us think that something GOT HER!" As Kyle spoke, she jumped up on an innocent freshman. Who screamed.

"God, you are soo IM-ATURE!" Some of the freshman's friends heckled.

"Bite me!" Kyle challenged.

"Are you guys talking about your friend? You did read what happened last night, didn't you?" The victim of Kyle's joke asked.

"God, I swear. EVERYONE has read my story!"

"What story? I was talking about the newspaper."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The world was spinning beneath my feet. Twisting, rotating, jumping, climbing. Okay, this isn't a 'Verb' Commercial, but you get the idea.

None of us could talk. We were all expecting the worst.

"W-what did it say?" asked Nina. We all didn't want to know. If we could prolong the doubt. Just a little longer. Just have more hope. But no, here comes the brutal tital wave that is reality.

"The family doesn't want to disclose the story. I heard it was brutal though. Murder," she said without sympathy, like she was saying what she ate for breakfast.

_This has to be some kind of joke._

You are a murderer.

_It's a coincidence._

They are joking.

My thoughts argued inside my head.

"You have to be joking."Kelsei was finally the one who spoke my thoughts. The ones I hoped were true.

"Oh, you wish this was a joke." I was coming to hate these heartless freshmen.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

The rest of my day was spent worrying, like a victim on deathrow. You knew the pain would come and it was only a matter of counting down the minutes.

The bell did that for me.

The yelling sound of kids only added to the immence pain that a sane doctor would classify as a headache. But there was an angry couple arguing inside my head. I swear, my thoughts should get divorced!

_It's your story._

How could a story kill someone?

_Maybe she isn't dead..._

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

Sobs.

More sobs. Sobs. Sobs. Sobs.

Now it may seem like I am a bitch to my friends, and that I don't really like them, but the truth is I really do. They are the only ones that truely get me, and the only ones that are always there. Well, that's what I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

**scaryspice4352: **I will never write again.  
I decided to confide in Kyle what I was feeling with. Over IM's, of course. That computer geek.

**freakngeek743:** you can't do this to yourself. you didn't cause this.  
**scaryspice4352:** It was exactly the same thing that I typed.  
**freakngeek743:** it wasn't you. twisted, yes. but coincidences happen.  
**scaryspice4352:** Not ones involving death.  
**freakngeek743:** you know, maybe you should finish the story. it could give some kind of ending, and cure you from all your madness.  
**scaryspice4352:** That would never happen.  
**freakngeek743:** what? you writing a end to the story?  
**scaryspice4352:** No, my madness being cured.  
**freakngeek743: **haha, very funny. but listen, i gotta go. take care of yourself.  
**scaryspice4352:** Right. Later.

But they were right. I couldn't stop writing. I had tried. My arguing thoughts had given birth, and all the baby thought knew how to say was "Write, write, write." The background music for my mind. Write, write, write, write.

The noise of the computer turning on brought back haunting memories.

_This is the cure. Finish the story._

No happy endings.

_Yes._

No, this story will be finished how it was ment to be, or it would never be absolutly complete.

Thought #2 was right. Carmeen's death was a crazy coincidence. Someone must have read the story, and decided to freak us out. I could kill that person right now. If only I knew who it was, maybe I could.

The blue glare from the monitor made my black funeral clothes glow in the dark. Not that it was unusual to see me wearing black anymore. The death, the pressure from peers and press, had made me depressed. It had become a wardrobe must. A wardrobe mask.

The mouse cursor hovered over the word document "Horror". If only I knew what that would mean now.

Click, click, click.

It was open.

The vowels and consinents glared accusingly at me on the screen as if to say, 'why were you gone for so long'?

Then an amazing feeling washed over me, it was like a drug. I was listening to my thoughts, not arguing with them. They had complete control over my body, my arms, my hands, my fingertips. Typing words across the screen as my eyes watched, like watching my distant body in a dream. This story couldn't be happy. This sotry was going to end as planned. Tragic. Thrilling. And very, very scary. Oh yes, scary was a must.

And everyone, everyone would get to read it.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

_Nina was prude, self-confident to the point of self-distruction. She was the extreme #1. And she let everyone else know that too. She was gorgeous. She was beautiful._

_The mirrors had told her that. They lined the walls. 'Beautiful Nina', they seemed to say 'Look at yourself'. And she did. And beautiful people looked back at her._

Hmm, am I over-doing it? No, Nina can handle it. Nina will love it.

_She was fixing her hair with the mirrors in the school bathroom, late for class, she had to hurry. But being late for class, well that wasn't the reason for the rush._


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Shit. I look horrible today." Nina yelled at her reflection. She waited patiently for her friends to disagree.

They always did.

"Hey, where is Ava?" Kelsei asked. Nina was peeved that nobody re-assured her.

"I don't care." She snapped. Then she combed her hair with her fingers and sulked in front of her mirror image. It was a Nina sulk. "Sultry-Model. I-will-always-look-good" sulk.

Kelsei and Kyle knew this attitude, and deffinatly knew this sulk. They knew that they should get out.

"Class calls." Kyle said timidly.

"Of course nerd, doesn't it always?"

"Dumb friends." Nina spoke to her reflection as soon as they had left. She had a different way of mourning the loss of Carmeen. Anger.

She cooled down and looked in the mirrors that lined the wall. She was beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. Nobody needed to tell her that. Beautiful.

As soon as her confidence was reasurred, she left the bathroom. She was the only student walking the halls at the time.

At the end of the hallway, there was a glass case. She admired how she looked when she walked. She had turned into a model. She had the act down perfectly.

Suddenly, another pair of legs appeared in the glass. Another siluhette. And they sure as hell wern't doing the "model walk". They were sprinting. Soon Nina was too.

Around the corner.

"Faster, faster!" She urged her legs. They wouldn't listen

She screamed, but nobody seemed to hear her. She was being sucked into the world of a murderer.

BAM!

_Did he trip?_ Nina hoped. _I have a chance._

And then she was down.

She twisted around, but the sight was what scared her the most.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

_But she didn't have time to think about what was under the 'Scream' mask she had just torn off the murderer's face. She didn't even have time to scream. But now nobody will ever question if Nina was beautiful, and nobody will ever have even imagined that she could be, because nobody will ever want to look into the hideous face._

I have the worst imagination. Brutal.

But just wait until that bitch gets a load of this.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"What the hell is this, Ava!"

"Nice seeing you too, Nina."

"I don't want to be some brutally murdered, slashed-face ghost."

"You're not. You are a brutally murdered, slashed-face CORPSE."

"I demand a recall." Nina huffed. She always got her way. What made this any different?

"I demand you get out of my grill and sit your ass down!"

Oh yeah, dealing with me. That's different. I'm not flexible on my imagination. What I say goes. Especially now. I have control.

"GIRLFIGHT!" Kyle called.

Both of us walked over to the table and sat. I swung my bag over my shoulder and hit Nina in the side of her precious head.

"Brilliant, brilliant and BRILLIANT!" Kelsei called to me.

"Sure, take her side."

"Stop your bitching Nina. Did you see how many times Ava mentioned that you are beautiful."

"Yeah, sounds like a crush."

WHAT!

Shit.

Two words.

Josh Harding.

"Hahah, real funny. So what did you think?" I tried to play it cool.

"You should be hanging with the dudes, with a gorey mind like yours." And then he walked away.

"I don't speak 'guy', but I think that was a compliment" Kyle poked fun at me.

I smiled. At least the story was working for something.

"Well, sorry. I know you ALLLL want me to stay," I glared at Nina "but I have to get going. I want to get to bio early. Test."

"Righty-oh. See you around." Kelsei waved, still engrossed in my story.

I ran off, I had stuff to do.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"I still can't believe she would write that about me. I mean, what a bitch." Nina said to the other two in the bathroom. "I really don't want to be ugly."

"You are taking this way to far Nina, it's a story." Kyle was annoyed.

Nina looked at her reflection. She was beautiful. No matter what Ava's dumb story said. "Shit, I look horrible today." She yelled at her reflection. She waited patiently for her friends to disagree...


End file.
